Sweet Surrender
by waterfall tears
Summary: Danny saves Ember from a rogue ghost. They confess their love, and she surrenders her heart to him. Oneshot. Adding four new chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Surrender**

Summary: Danny saves Ember from a rogue ghost. They confess their love, and she surrenders her heart to him. Oneshot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whatever, Danny," Paulina snorted. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, turned on her heel, and stalked away.

Danny stared in amazement. Well, that went better than he thought. He'd been afraid she'd make a big scene after he broke up with her. But she had just walked away, like nothing ever happened.

Part of him was glad, because now he could date the person he really loved.

But the other part of him was a little bit hurt. Why had she acted so casually?

Watching her now, laughing and flirting with Dash, he wondered if she had ever really cared about him. She probably just pretended to like him, to make Dash jealous.

He shook his head. Sighing, he shrugged his bag higher up on his shoulders, and headed for home.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home! He called, dropping his brown school bag onto the couch.

He went into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a coke and popped the lid. Taking a sip, he headed downstairs.

"Mom? Dad?"

He was puzzled. His parents were usually home at this time.

"Jazz?" No answer. "Where is everybody?"

He noticed the ghost portal was open.

"Dad can't ever remember to close this thing," he muttered angrily. He went to press the red button that would close the portal. His ghost sense went off.

He tensed, knees bent, getting ready to go ghost and kick any ghost's butt that tried to escape. But he didn't see anyone. He shrugged it off.

"Probably just a false alarm," he said to himself. He pushed the button and ascended the stairs, heading back to the living room. The black haired young man hadn't seen the blue haired ghost that had made herself invisible fly out, or the giant ghost behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9:45 p.m.

Living room

Danny Fenton glanced at the clock on the wall once again, then checked his own watch to confirm the time.

"Where are they?"

He picked up the remote, bored of staring at a blank black screen for 6 hours straight. A few more minutes and he would've gone completely insane, or have started ranting.

His foot tapped impatiently as he flipped through the channels aimlessly. For some reason, he stopped on the news channel.

"Tonight, a rogue ghost has kidnapped 3 people. Their names are Maddie, Jack and Jasmine Fenton. If you see this ghost, run far, far away. Anyone who—" the television was shut off. Tears flowed freely from Danny's sky blue eyes. Brushing them away angrily, he pushed himself up from the couch.

Changing from human to his ghost form, he phased through the front door and flew off, green eyes glowing with the fire of vengeance.

He didn't know where he was going. It was late at night, and everyone was safe and sound inside their house; except for his parents and sister. He forced himself to focus on finding them alive.

Rogue ghosts had no ties, no vendettas against anyone, and they would not hesitate to kill a human. Which meant he had no time to lose. He flew at top speed, searching through the streets. He finally decided to search in the woods to see if he could find anything.

After twenty minutes of exhausting searching, he heard a familiar voice scream, but it was not that of his parents or older sister.

"Ember?" he whispered.

It had not been whom he'd been looking for, but it still filled his heart with joy.

He flew towards the direction of her screams, sensing she was in danger. He found her in a small clearing. Her pale face looked even paler in the moonlight, her beauty marred by fear. Above her floated a menacingly large ghost in all black with chokers, chains and dark gothic make up. It had large fangs like Wulf, but had dark icy blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. It oddly resembled…

"Dash?"

The monstrous ghost turned its dark icy eyes to Danny.

"Stupid halfa!" he growled.

He lifted a large clawed paw, ready to smack Danny to kingdom come. The half ghost's eyes glowed. He split himself into four clones, all of them blasting the rogue ghost into the tree.

He caught sight of the Fenton thermos that hung from one of the chains on the ghost's, or Dash's, pants. He snatched it, quickly aiming it at Dash.

The giant ghost growled, clawing a portal in midair and jumping through it. Danny lunged for him, but the portal had already closed. He slammed his fist on the ground.

'_How had Dash turned into a ghost?'_

"Danny," the blue haired ghost said softly.

He crawled over to her, hugging her tightly to him. He gazed intently into Ember's green eyes. They were brilliant emeralds bright with unshed tears.

When they began to fall, the halfa brushed them away with his thumb.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, snuggling closer to him.

"I know I'm a ghost, but… I feel warm in your arms."

She looked up into his sky blue orbs, smiling gently. He blushed.

"You know? I love you, Danny."

His blush grew darker.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Well, I love you, too."

She smiled, cuddling with the halfa, closing her eyes.

"Thank you for saving me."

She reached up, and their lips met in a long, passionate kiss.

Somewhere in Amity Park…

The giant ghost shrunk back to his original size, breathing hard. The blonde, blue eyed human grudgingly shoved himself up to his feet. He looked in the mirror, seeing his shirt, jeans and jacket torn in multiple places.

"Not again," he whispered in horror. "What is happening to me?"

To be continued…?

(A/N: So? How'd ya like it? Was it good? Or really bad? R&R plz! And tell me if I should continue or not.)


	2. The Darkness Within

Sweet Surrender

Chapter 2: The Darkness Within

(A/N: Here's chapter 2 to Sweet Surrender. Sorry I took so long to update.)

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. You sue me, and I kill you.

"Danny--!"

Sky blue eyes snapped open.

"Danny, get up, dear! It's time for school!"

He shook off his sleepiness and ran down the stairs, hanging a right into the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad!"

His mother smiled at him cheerfully, using a spatula to scoop eggs out of the pan onto a plate, accompanied with two strips of bacon, two sausages, and one slice of toast.

She handed the plate to him, ruffling his messy black hair.

"Danny, you ok?"

The teen snapped out of his daze, smiling at his parents.

Startling her, he hugged his mother tightly.

"I love you, Mom. You're the best!" he whispered.

She blinked.

"Danny, are you feeling all right?" she asked, holding a hand to his forehead.

He looked at his parents and older sister, his smile widening.

"Yeah, I'm all right."

He sat down with his plate and actually had a real breakfast with his family for once.

A half an hour later, Danny's parents were downstairs, working on a new ghost hunting invention, Jazz was off to school, and Danny was upstairs, brushing his teeth.

He knew taking his time would make him late for school, but he was so happy that his family was safe he didn't care at the moment.

As he brushed his teeth, he thought of the rogue ghost he'd encountered last night. He was almost positive it had been Dash. He had looked too much like him for it to be just coincidence. But something still didn't sit right with him. He paused in brushing for a moment.

If the ghost really had been Dash, question was, how?

People didn't just go turning into ghosts all the sudden. There was a kind of rule that you had to die before you became a ghost. And Dash couldn't have been dead. Danny had just seen him the other day at school. Maybe…nah!

It would be highly unlikely and totally freaky if it was actually true, but maybe, there was a slight possibility that Dash also had a ghost portal in his house.

Maybe his parents had become ghost obsessed after hearing about the rogue ghost's attack. Well that wouldn't explain Dash's sudden transformation.

He sighed, spitting and rinsing.

He took off his pajamas and took a shower. Squirting some shampoo in his hand, he began scrubbing his hair.

He sighed in contentment, enjoying the hot water soothing his slightly sore limbs, the massaging feel of water pressure against his scalp.

Because his eyes weren't open, and the running water blocked out all sounds, the showering boy did not see or hear the door open.

Luckily, he finished quickly. He shut off the water, groped for his towel, wiped his eyes clear of shampoo and water, and looked up, just as the rogue ghost reached up to swipe at him.

He screamed, barely dodging the deadly attack.

"Dash!" he screamed.

Okay, so his plan was that he'd try to get the real Dash to wake up inside of the beast, and maybe he could return to normal.

Not the best sort of plan, but it was all he had at the moment.

"Dash, it's me! Danny Fenton! You know, the guy you love to hate and torture?" he shouted, while continuing to dodge the swipes.

"Dash! Danny Fenton, remember? Come on, you've gotta beat this thing! This isn't you!"

"Dash is no longer here!" A sinister voice roared.

Danny continued dodging, occasionally slipping because of his wet feet, and getting slashed because of it. He already had at least three claw marks.

"Get out of him you—beast thing!"

Suddenly, the rogue ghost's eyes flashed red, then went back to sky blue, bringing its giant paw to its forehead, groaning.

"D-Danny…h-help me…"

"No! I'm losing control!" the beast inside of him roared.

"Sh-shut up, Shadow! G-get outta me!"

The ghost slowly transformed back into a human.

Danny just stood, frozen, watching the ordeal.

Dash's eyes drooped. He swayed on his bare feet, he was scratched up, bruised and bloody, and he was nude.

'_He must've been taking a shower when he turned into the beast again,'_ Danny thought absently.

"D-Danny…h-help…" he couldn't finish, and Dash fainted.

Danny caught him before he hit the cold bathroom floor.

Oh great. _Just_ great.

He had a naked Dash in his bathroom, passed out, bruised and bloody, and they were a half an hour late for school.

_And_ he had his own scratches to clean up.

This was gonna take a _long _time.

(A/N: Don't think Dash is safe just yet. And Ember will show up again. Read and review please! )


	3. The Source

Sweet Surrender

Chapter 3: The Source

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. That honor belongs to Butch Hartman.

Notethingie: An hour and a half later, Danny's managed to get him and Dash ready for school. Ember's last her memory, but regains it in the last chappie.

'_Okay. I've managed to get us ready for school. Now I have to figure out how to wake him up. It's no use lying to him about what happened, since he seems to know that ghost's name. I've gotta ask him—_

"Danny?"

Dash had interrupted his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

His eyes narrowed to a glare.

"Why am I in your room, Fenton?" he snapped.

He tried sitting up, massaging his eyes, but yelped when he felt pain in his side. Danny pushed him back down gently.

"You're still hurt," he said.

He looked away.

"I don't need your help," he muttered.

Danny's eyes shone with laughter.

"Oh really? Then how come about an hour ago you were asking, 'Danny…h-help…'?"

He chuckled, ignoring Dash's angry pout.

"Did you see…?"

Danny nodded.

The football player slammed his fist into the bed, a brooding look entering his eyes. Danny put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Dash. I won't tell anyone. I want to help you."

Dash looked at Danny, a flicker of weakness and vulnerability appearing in his blue eyes.

"Why? How can you want to help me after all the things I've done to you?"

The black haired teen shrugged. "I'm a nice guy."

Dash allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Danny feigned shock.

"You know, you look a lot better when you're not smirking."

Dash shrugged. Then his eyes widened, and he quickly glanced at his watch.

"We're late!" he exclaimed.

Now it was Danny's turn to shrug. "Since when did you care if you're late or not?"

Dash blinked. "Have I ever been late before? Just because I'm not as smart as you, doesn't mean I don't care about school altogether. We can't be all nerds like you," he said.

"I'm not as smart as you think. My average grade is a C-minus. I'm a slacker, but I have a good reason…well, most of the time."

"What's your excuse?"

Danny visibly flinched back, as if Dash had punched him.

"Ah, come on, Fenton. I'll tell you all I know about this ghost that's been controlling me, if you tell me your secret."

Danny was confused. Why was he so willing to spill his secret to Dash? Was he that desperate to tell someone else besides his friends about his secret?

For some reason, he knew he could trust Dash. "You won't believe me," Danny protested.

Dash raised a skeptical brow.

"After what's been going on with me, why wouldn't I?" he countered.

He sighed, raking a hand over his short black hair. "A year ago, my parents built a ghost portal. Well, me, Sam, and Tucker—

"You mean that goth chick and techno geek?" Dash interrupted.

"—yes. We were in the basement, and I put on the suit, and I accidentally pressed the ON button, and I was zapped. I think my DNA was changed, and when I woke up, my hair was white, my eyes were green. I'm a half ghost. So I'm not dead, I have ghost powers. I'm not as strong as a full ghost, but I've done pretty well so far. My parents haven't found out, but my sister knows."

He went on to tell Dash about all of his adventures. Dash listened intently. It was already 12:30 when Danny finished.

"No use going to school now. We have no excuse for it."

He noticed Dash was eyeing him warily.

"What?"

"Why am I wearing your boxers and pants?"

Danny blushed, despite himself.

"You were naked when you attacked me. And none of my shirts fit you."

He looked down at himself. "You cleaned my cuts?"

"And sterilized them," Danny added quietly.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome." Then, "Now you've gotta tell me about this Shadow guy."

Dash sighed. "2 months ago, I was attacked by some ghost in a white coat and black hat."

"Walker!"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, me and him are old pals!" he said sarcastically.

"He made this ghost take control of my body. He was called Shadow. He overshadows humans and eventually kills them. I've managed to keep him under control, but for the past few weeks I've been losing more and more of my control."

Danny had been half listening. He didn't realize he was speaking aloud, "So Walker used a ghost to take control of Dash to get rid of me. But why would he do that just to finish me off? Oh wait, he's crazy."

Dash's eyes widened in understanding and they narrowed in anger.

"So it's your fault this is happening to me?"

Danny was taken aback by Dash's anger.

"I'm sorry Dash. I don't know why he chose you. But I promise you, I'll help you get rid of Shadow."

Dash looked thoughtful for a moment. "I used to have a dog named Shadow. It…it died in a horrible car accident. And it was my fault. I wasn't watching him close enough. I was 11 or 12 at the time. And he was just a puppy. Maybe…"

"The ghost and your dog are the same?" Danny finished.

Unexpected tears welled up in his eyes. "Shadow must be really angry at me to turn into something that horrible."

Danny shook his head. "Not exactly. Maybe he was confused when he died. His soul must've been ripped from hi body, and since he didn't know what happened to him, his spirit had to wander, until Walker gave him a purpose and someone to blame for his suffering."

"He wasn't mad at you until Walker told him it was your fault, and if he killed you, he'd be able to give him something. Obviously, he'd want to live again, but he was so desperate, he didn't realize Walker didn't have that kind of power. We have to get him out of you, then send him to a resting place."

Dash raised his eyebrow.

"And _how _are _we _gonna do that?"

Danny paused. "Um…haven't thought it out that far yet."

Dash shook his head. "You're not the brains of the family, are you?"

"Hey! I resent that!" Danny exclaimed.

Dash just shook his head, giving Danny a "you poor boy" look. The blonde glanced at his watch again. It was 1:00.

"Think we can still make it?" Danny asked.

"Probably. What am I gonna do about a shirt?"

"Um…" Danny looked around his room. "Don't know. Maybe we could run to your house real quick and…what?"

Dash had been giving him an "are you crazy?" look.

"Don't think anything's changed, Fenton. We're still social class enemies. I'll go, and you go on to school."

Danny looked worried, biting his lip uncertainly. "Are you sure you wanna chance it?" he asked nervously.

Dash smirked, scoffing. "I don't need you to babysit me. I can take care of myself."

When Danny attempted at opening his mouth to protest, Dash's fist lifted to his face.

"Not another word, Fenton. We're not friends. You're just helping me 'til I get my dog's ghost outta me. That's it. Nothing more," he said, standing up and stalking out of Danny's room.

The half ghost stared after him, mouth hanging open slightly in shock. It widened to a full "O" when his jeans and boxers came flying at his face.

He was going to walk to his house in broad daylight _naked_?

He slowly pulled the articles of clothing off his face and lay them on his bed.

'_Well, that went well,'_ he thought.

At Casper High…

"Hey, Fenton! Nice boxers!" Dash called.

Danny, despite himself, blushed hotly.

'_It's good to know your ordeal hasn't dulled your ability to insult me,'_ he thought sarcastically.

He gritted his teeth and kept walking down the hall. Before he reached the door of his next class, he spotted Ember outside the school, looking a little lost.

He forgot about school completely as he made his way to the doors and went outside.

"Ember!" he exclaimed softly.

The blue haired ghost looked up, staring at him in confusion.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He smiled at her.

"Stop playing games, Ember. I'm your boyfriend," he told her.

"I'm not 'playing' anything. Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Ember, really. I get the joke. Now, stop."

Her eyebrows arched angrily.

"I don't know who you are, but I assure you I've never seen you in my life or afterlife. Now if you'll excuse me…" she said, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Danny exclaimed, running down the school steps. He grabbed her arm and gently turned her around, looking into her eyes.

"You really don't know who I am?" he asked softly. She shook her head.

"And you don't remember me at all?" She shook her head again.

He sighed. He took her hand in his.

"I'm your boyfriend, Danny."

Her eyes widened a little in recognition.

"Danny…?"

"Yes. Do you remember?" She shook her head.

"I…only remember a name: Danny. That's all."

"What happened to you yesterday?" he asked, clutching her hand.

"Hold on," she said, leaning closer and she kissed him quickly.

"I remember that. But I still don't remember who you are."

A blush flamed his cheeks.

"T-That's all?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry I don't remember more."

He shook his head, telling her it was ok.

"Do you want to live with me?"

Her green eyes widened.

"Won't your parents mind?"

He didn't look too worried.

"Nah! You're a ghost. They won't see you."

"But wouldn't that be lying?" she asked.

"What am I supposed to tell them?" 'Hey guys! Hope you don't mind my ghost girlfriend living with us!'"

She shrugged.

"I don't know."

"We have to try. I don't think you'd be safe without your memory in the ghost zone," he said worriedly.

Her shoulders slumped.

"Fine," she agreed.

He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards his house.

(A/N: Next chappie is the fight scene between Danny and Dash/Shadow. Read and review, please! )


	4. Apology

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me. I'm really sorry for not updating, but I've been wrapped up in writing other stories, and this week I've got midterms, so that really sucks. I don't think if they're going to let us go afterschool in the computer lab after midterms are done, but if they do, I PROMISE I'll update. I'm sorry if you're getting impatient, and I'll try to update a.s.a.p!**


	5. Chapter 4: Foul Play

Sweet Surrender

Chapter 4: Foul play

(A/N: I skipped a few scenes to get the story going.)

Notethingie: It's a month later, and everything seems to be going smoothly…until Walker steps in and makes things take a turn for the worse…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Danny snapped irritably, crossing his arms.

"You've been avoiding Tucker and me for a month now. Come on, we're your best friends! Tell us what's—

"No. I don't need or want to tell you. It's none of your business. Me and Dash can handle it."

Tucker glared and Sam struggled to stay calm.

"Listen Danny, we know that you and Dash have been hanging out a lot, and I think as your best friends, we're entitled to know why."

"Being my best friends doesn't give you the right to pry!" he shouted.

"Hey, Danny! We only want to know what's going on with you. We care about you," Tucker said.

"I don't need you to care about me. I need you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled, shoving them away.

Sam landed awkwardly on her arm, and cried out in pain. Danny felt bad, but he was still pretty angry.

"I'm sorry… but I think you should leave."

Tucker helped her up, gave one final glare at Danny, then left his house.

Before Danny could mourn over the fight, the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"D-Danny? I-It's me." Danny perked up.

"Hey Dash!"

"Danny, Shadow's about to take over me in a few minutes. Get here as fast as you can. I don't know what I'll do once he takes over. I don't want to hurt anybody."

"Just hold on, Dash! I'll be right---the dial tone rang in his ears.

He stood up quickly, nearly knocking the table over in his haste. He went ghost, and went intangible, then flew to Dash's house.

Dash was lying on the floor, shivering and jerking around. His jacket wasn't there with him. He was wearing a white t-shirt, torn, ripped and holey, in pretty much the same condition as his jeans.

"Dash," he said cautiously.

The still form on the floor moved a little. Then just as Danny was about to go over to help Dash, his eyes opened slowly, almost too slowly, as if someone had pried them open.

They glowed dark grey, then dark icy blue. So the ghost was losing control over Dash. It couldn't do a full transformation; only the eye, Danny mused.

Then Dash transformed into Shadow in a matter of seconds. Danny cringed.

'_Spoke too soon.'_

The transformation failed just a quickly as it had came.

'…_or not.'_

The blonde jock was now a quivering mass of jelly; he could barely move. Danny went back to human form and helped Dash up. He clung to the halfa like a scared child. He was shaking badly, and his body was covered in a light coat of perspiration.

"D-Danny," he moaned, clutching even tighter. "I-I'm scared," he confessed.

Danny stared in amazement. Dash had actually admitted his fear to him. Dash was biting his lip, desperately trying not to cry. For some reason, Danny felt a certain tenderness overtake him as he gently stroked the slightly wet blonde hair, letting him cling to him. He lightly kissed him on the forehead. A few seconds later, he blinked, realizing what he'd just done.

"What the hell, Fenton?"

Dash, despite his lack of strength, managed to push the smaller teen away, his anger fueling him. Sky blue eyes glowed dangerously close to dark icy blue, narrowing to thin slits. They looked like midnight blue sheets of ice.

"Dash, I think you need to calm—

"What the hell was that, Fenton?"

Danny tried to koe to lighten the boy's anger.

"So we're not on first name basis anymore, huh Dash?"

They narrowed even more to dark blue marbles of ice.

"You weren't trying to help me, were you? All this time you were out for yourself and your own need?" he accused.

The black haired teen stared at the other boy in confusion.

"Dash, _what_ are you talking about?"

Danny was chilled to the bone by the hard, cold stare he was receiving from the football player.

"Don't play dumb with me. It's all clear to me now. You were only trying to help to seduce me. You conniving, fruity bastard. How

could you do that?"

All Danny could do was stare in shock, mouth hanging wide open in disbelief.

"I don't like you that way!" he protested, after finding his voice.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"It was on the forehead!" he shouted in his own defense.

"So what! You still put your lips _on _me. Why?"

"I…I _care_ about you, damnit! As a friend! I _have_ a girlfriend!" he huffed indignantly.

Dash stared in amazement. He had known that already. So why had he overreacted? Then he realized the awful truth, looming before him like the dread of a first time bungee jumper about to take the plunge: Shadow had almost complete control over him. He already had control of his body. Now he had a grip on his emotions, too. Pretty soon, he would have control over his thoughts. He needed Danny's help to get Shadow out of him and send him to the Ghost Zone. He couldn't do this alone.

"Danny, I'm sorry," he apologized.

Danny could hear the genuine sincerity in his voice, but was still war of the still icy shade of blue of his eyes.

"Shadow's out, isn't he?" he asked.

"He almost has full control."

Admitting it out loud caused raucous evil laughter to rumble in his head. The door to Dash's house was knocked away as Walker came busting in, and it happened so quickly Danny had no time to comprehend what was happening, and the door hit him in the head, knocking him out.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called sarcastically. With Danny unconscious, and Dash being only mortal, he didn't have much chance against the evil ghost jailer…

(A/N: Next and final chapter is the fight between Walker and Danny. Who will prevail? And Ember regains her memory. Last chapter called Freedom.)


	6. Chapter 5: Freedom

Sweet Surrender

Chapter 5: Freedom

(A/N: Last chappie, ya'll. Hope u liked it so far.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. If I did, Butch Hartman would be named king of cartoons, and nick execs would die for cancelling DP. Us fans should rule!

Danny awoke to the sound of evil laughter and a hushed whisper of his name. He turned his neck to the side, spotting Ember hanging out of the window, then dropping to the floor silently. How she could do that with chunky skull boots he would never know. He tried to warn her of a most likely trap, or gesture to her, but he found he was quite paralyzed and he couldn't speak. He kept coughing till his tone was at least audible.

"Ember," he cringed at how croak like it sounded.

She stayed a few feet away from him, knowing the cameras were centered on him, but they couldn't pick up sound.

She went intangible and overshadowed Danny. She rolled his eyes into the back of his head, grabbed at his throat in a very showy way, and flopped down as much as the chains would allow her. As she expected, she heard shouts from above.

She flew out of Danny, unlocked the chains with a hair pin and led him out through he window having to carry him. When they returned tot eh human world, she lay him on a bench in the central park.

After ten minutes, the paralysis finally wore off.

"Ember, do you know where Dash is?"

She gave him an incredulous look.

"We have to save him, too? Come on, Danny. He's the guy that attacked me!"

He almost started to protest when he realized what she'd said.

"Wait… I never told you Dash was the one that attacked you."

She smiled broadly.

"Guess who has her memory back!" she sang.

"Ember, that's great!" he exclaimed happily, throwing his arms around her and swinging her around. "But we still have to save him."

She pouted. "Then you're going alone."

He chuckled at her stubbornness, and kissed her for a good long minute. He was the only one that was panting because he was still a human. She was a ghost; she didn't need to breathe.

Danny flew off to save Dash. For once, he didn't yell out "I'm going ghost!"

He found Dash lying on a metal table in a hospital looking setting. Or more like a crazy scientist's lab of outrageous experiments. He was unconscious. He floated a little bit closer… and a laser nearly beamed him.

"Walker, get your worthless self down here!"

He heard sinister laughter as Walker appeared before him.

"Let Dash go now!" he demanded, standing protectively in front of Dash.

"You are in no place to make demands! Besides, how are you supposed to protect little Dashton here when you can't even protect yourself?"

Before Danny could comment on the name he'd given Dash, he got the breath knocked out of him as he was slammed into a wall.

He cringed, trying to ignore the pain throughout his whole body as he stood up to fight.

He got knocked around a couple of times; by now he was sure Walker had broken or bruised a few of his ribs.

He got up again, dodged the nest attack, and with a last burst of strength, slugged Walker in the stomach.

Immediately when he hit the ground, Danny shot him with a green blast of ghostly energy. He continued this onslaught until Walker was out like a light.

He stomped over to Dash's body, panting and exhausted, reached in with an intangible hand and dragged out the puppy spirit.

Dash immediately woke up, sitting upright, and getting off the table. He smiled. He was free at last. Danny blinked.

"Why did that work?"

"Because Shadow wanted to be free, too," Dash answered. "Goodbye Shadow."

The puppy barked twice, and floated through the wall, off to the ghost zone to start his afterlife right.

"Let's go home," Danny said. "I think I've had enough ghosts for today."

Dash gave Danny a grateful smile. He unexpectedly slung an arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, me, too. I'm ready to go back to the land of the living."

THE END

(A/N: Yeah, I know. Corny ending. I couldn't think of anything else! Give me a break! And I know the scene was rushed, but I couldn't drag it out anymore. I suck at fight scenes. Anyways, read and review please! )


End file.
